An electronic cigarette comprises an atomizing device and a power supply device. In the related arts, the electronic cigarette usually utilizes a battery provided inside the electronic cigarette as its power supply device to provide power to the atomizing device. When the power in the battery runs out, the battery may be connected to a fixed power supply via a charger to charge. However, if a user of the electronic cigarette is in the open or on a trip and could not find a charger for charging or a suitable charger to connect to the battery of the electronic cigarette to a fixed power source, it is impossible to charge the battery of the electronic cigarette, causing great inconvenience to the user of the electronic cigarette.
Meanwhile, with improving functions of the electronic cigarette, battery power consumption significantly increase in all kinds of the batteries of the current electronic cigarettes on the market, be it soft-package batteries or steel-shell batteries. Particularly, if the user prefers smoking with an effect under high power, the power consumption of the battery will be much greater, and the power in the batteries will soon run out. Although the electronic cigarette itself is provided with a charging function, there may not be a suitable place for charging at anytime and anywhere. Consequently, since the current battery itself cannot be further improved, there is a need to effectively mitigate the power consumption of the batteries while not affecting its normal use.